Something
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Cam and Vala want to see if there could be something between them.
1. Something More

I found myself leaning toward C/V while writing my D/V story so I figured I better get it out of my system before continuing. This is what I came up with.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own these characters.

* * *

 **Something More**

"Come on, Daniel." Vala whined. "I'm not asking you to have sex. I just want to go get a drink."

"Not tonight, Vala." Daniel growled. "It's been a long day and I'm tired."

"You're _always_ tired. When are you ever going to relax and have a little fun?"

"Maybe when the safety of the universe isn't hanging in the balance."

"Whatever." Vala rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I even bother with you."

"Yeah, well, you go figure that out. I'm going to bed." Daniel turned and entered his quarters without another word.

Cam could only shake his head at Daniel's stupidity. What the hell was wrong with that man? Cam knew if he had a woman like Vala coming on to him, there was no way in _hell_ he'd turn her down. And it wasn't just her looks. Yeah, she's gorgeous, but he'd learnt in the short time he'd known her that there was a kind, generous woman beneath the façade she wore. Daniel may not be willing to see past it, but he'd be damned if he followed suit. The least he could do was show her that not all Tau'ri men were jerks.

"Yo, Princess!" Cam called out.

"Hello, Cameron." Vala turned to him with a wide, not quite genuine smile. "How are you this fine evening?"

"I was thinking of grabbing a drink. Wanna join me?"

"That sounds lovely." This time when Vala smiled, it was much more pure and Cam was thrilled to be the one responsible for it.

"Great! Go change and I'll meet you up top."

"Wonderful!" Vala spun toward her own room but stopped abruptly. She faced him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Cameron."

"Any time, Princess." Cam knew he was grinning like a fool as he watched her retreating back but he didn't care. If all he got out of her was friendship, that was great. But if they could become something more...Well, he wasn't about to miss out on that chance.

* * *

 **A/N:** I may continue this as a series but for now it's complete.


	2. Something Different

So...remember when I said this might turn into a series...like, 6 hours ago? Yeah, I've decided to do just that. I already have 3 more story ideas for this sucker so stay tuned.

* * *

 **Something Different**

Vala surreptitiously studied Cameron over her drink. Something was different about him tonight but she couldn't put her thumb on it. She'd been a little surprised when he invited her out, even more that it was just the two of them. They got on quite well when they were on a mission, as long as she didn't go too far off the page. But ever since the high school reunion débâcle, they hadn't spent any one-on-one time together off base. Most of the time she felt he only tolerated her presence, but to night he seemed more...friendly? No, that wasn't the right word. He was never unkind to her. He just seemed more...open. Yeah, that's it. Usually there was a line they never crossed, but that barrier was no where to be seen right now. Vala wondered when the shift had occurred. It had been there on the mission earlier...hadn't it?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Cameron spoke up.

"Huh?" Vala shook herself out of her reverie and smiled in confusion. "Why would you pay for my thoughts?"

"It's just a saying, Princess." Cam laughed and placed a hand over hers. "It just means I would like to know what has you thinking so hard right now."

"Oh." Vala looked down at their hands, surprised by the contact. It's not as if he'd never touched her before, but this seemed...intimate. And why was her skin tingling? "I was just thinking that we never do this. I mean, you and I never go out by ourselves. I've gone out dozens of times with Daniel and Samantha, even Teal'c once or twice. But never you. Why is that?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not. It's just...different."

"Good different or bad different?" Cam chuckled, leaning back in his seat and taking a swig of his beer.

"I'm not sure yet." Vala answered, following his lead.

"Let me know when you figure it out. I'm really interested in your conclusion."

"Okay." Vala shrugged, smiling in bewilderment before setting the thoughts aside for the time being. She chose to focus on the present and let the rest work itself out. Perhaps something different would turn out all right.


	3. Something Else

Is it okay that I'm getting a little giddy over this series? Seriously, I think I actually giggled while writing this one and I do not giggle.

* * *

 **Something Else**

Cam hurriedly stuffed his belongings into his locker, slamming the door shut with a grin.

"Well, someone's happy."

"Huh?" Cam turned to find Daniel and Teal'c smirking at him.

"You were whistling." Jackson told him.

"I was?"

"Indeed." Teal'c intoned.

"Oh, uh...I guess I was." Cam shrugged as he felt his grin return as the three men left the locker room and headed in the direction of their quarters. "I'm just happy to have a couple days off."

"Got something planned?"

"I'm taking Vala to a concert tonight. She's never been to one, you know."

"Vala? As in Vala Mal Doran?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"You know any other Valas?"

"Thank gods, no." he muttered. "It's just, uh...you two have been spending a lot of, um, time together lately."

"Is that a problem?" Cam glared at the archaeologist, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"N-no, I just...I'm just surprised. This is, what, the sixth time you guys have gone out in the last month? Are you-Are you two...dating or something?"

"Seventh, actually. And, no, we're not dating. Yet." Cam couldn't help putting in that last jab.

"Oh." Daniel sounded almost confused by his answer. "I thought you two were just friends."

"We _are_ friends, Jackson." Cam stopped and looked the other man straight in the eye. "But there's also something else and we're trying to see what it is. Neither of is in any rush to label it right now. For now it's enough to just spend time together."

"I am happy for both you and Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c finally spoke up, a small smile gracing his features.

"Thanks, Big Guy."

"Uh, yeah, I'm, um, happy for you guys, too." Daniel stuttered.

Cam nodded, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes, and continued down the corridor. _You snooze, you lose, Jackson,_ he thought with a smirk as he knocked on Vala's door.


	4. Something Special

I sincerely hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it, but I doubt that. :D Enjoy!

* * *

 **Something Special**

Vala felt her stomach jump at the knock. It was a silly reaction, really. She'd been expecting Cameron, even if he was a tad early, she thought as she looked down at her watch. She rubbed a hand nervously over her dress, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles as she went to open the door.

"Well, someone's an eager little-" Her playful rebuke was cut off when she saw just who stood on the other side. "Samantha, I thought you were already on your way to Washington."

"I will be soon but I wanted to stop in and make sure you didn't need anything before I go." Sam told as she entered the room, stopping short when seemed to finally notice Vala's attire. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Cameron is taking me to a concert." Vala tried to put on a cheeky grin but knew it fell short when Sam's eyebrow rose.

"Cam, huh?" Sam grinned mischievously. "Is there something going on with you two?"

"Going on? What do you mean? Cameron and I are friends, _just_ friends. There's nothing going on. I mean, we're spending a lot of time together but he doesn't see me that way."

"Whoa! Vala, calm down. I was only joking." Sam eyed her carefully. "But I don't think you are. What's really going on?"

"I-I don't know, to be honest." Vala sighed heavily and sat on the edge of her bed, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. "I mean, I thought we were just friends but...something's changed. I've always thought he was rather attractive, but now whenever I see him I get kind of jittery."

"Okay." Sam said slowly, joining her on the bed. "I thought you had a thing for Daniel, though."

"I thought so, too. That's what makes this all the more confusing. When I first came to Earth, I was very interested in Daniel. But the longer I'm here, the more I realise there's little there beyond a physical attraction. Oh, don't get me wrong. I like Daniel very much, but more as a friend. It's different with Cameron. I can't really explain it. I mean, there is definitely a physical aspect to it, but that's just part of why I enjoy spending time with him. He listens to me, doesn't brush me off like some kind of annoying pest. I've told him things about my past and he's never judged me. Not like...Well, not like others have. This thing with Cameron...I think it's something special."

The two women sat in silence for a time, neither knowing quite how to respond to the confession. After a while, Vala felt Sam take her hand and she looked up at the blonde.

"Hey, if Cam makes you happy, you should go for it."

"Thank you, Samantha." Vala squeezed her friend's hand before a realisation hit her, making her eyes widen a bit. "He does make me happy."

"This is a good thing, Vala." Sam chuckled and stood when another knock sounded on her door. "I'm assuming that's him?"

"It should be." Vala's nerves suddenly returned and she ran a hand through her curls. "How do I look?"

"You look great." Sam smiled, pushing her toward the door.

Vala took a deep breath before swinging it open. She didn't have to fake the delighted smile that lit her face when she saw Cameron.

"Wow, Princess, you look amazing."

"Thank you." Vala blushed a little. "You look rather dashing yourself."

"I try." he laughed before catching sight of Sam exiting the room behind her. "Hey, Sam. I thought you were gone already."

"I was just leaving." Sam said but made no move to go. Instead, she went to stand beside Teal'c and Daniel, both of whom were looking on in curiosity.

"Uh, okay." Cam sounded bemused but only shrugged. He turned back to her, holding out his arm in an almost comical gesture. "You ready?"

Vala stared at him for a moment, then up at the looks being sent their way by their teammates. Samantha nodded her encouragement and Vala smiled in appreciation.

"I'm ready." she told Cameron, looking him straight in the eye. He seemed a bit surprised when, instead of looping her arm through his, she chose to take his hand but a gentle smile soon overtook his features,

"Good." he commented, squeezing their joined hands and not letting go as he led her out of the mountain. Neither of them even bothered, or remembered, to say goodbye to their friends.


	5. Something New

**Something New**

This was new, Cam thought as he glanced down at his and Vala's entwined hands. Not that he was complaining, not when he could feel the warmth of her soft skin on his as they exited the mountain and into the chilly night air. He wanted to ask what it meant but was afraid to break the spell they were under. They reached his car in silence and Cam was reluctant to break contact yet knew it had to be done. Just as he was about to pull away, though, Vala's grip tightened on his. He studied at her quizzically, seeing an adorably pensive look on her face.

"What is it, Vala?"

"Do you remember when you asked me if I thought this...thing between us is a good different or bad different?"

"Yeah." he smiled at the memory of their first unofficial date. "Did you finally figure it out?"

"I believe so."

"And?" He didn't want to seem too eager but he knew her answer would either break his heart or fill it.

"I think-No, I _know_ this is a good different."

"Honey, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Cam literally sagged in relief, resting his forehead against hers.

"Really?"

"Of course." Cam pulled back a little, surprised by her doubt. He placed his hands on her face, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Hey, you know that I care about you, right?"

Vala only nodded, biting her lip, so Cam continued.

"Vala, this thing between us, I want to see where it goes, okay? But I need to make sure you're on the same page. I don't want to force you into anything. This has to be a joint decision."

A slow smile bloomed on Vala's face as a single tear fell down her cheek. That was all he saw before her lips met his. The sensation of kissing her was beyond anything he could have imagined...and he had a _good_ imagination. He felt her arms come around his neck as she puled herself upward, deepening the kiss. Cam answered by wrapping his own around her waist, holding her as if he'd never let go. To be perfectly honest, that's exactly how he felt even as she drew away. He groaned in displeasure but allowed her to pull back. He kept his arms clasped around her, though, not yet willing to completely lose the feel of her body against his.

"As enjoyable as that was, I don't think it's the proper time or place for it. And we have a concert to get to." Vala grinned, pecking him on the chin before completely disentangling herself from his embrace and opening the passenger door.

"When did you become the level-headed one in this relationship?" he joked but regretted his words the moment he saw her eyes widen. Before he could retract them, she got into the car. Cam closed his eyes, wondering if he'd just screwed up probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. Taking a deep, he rounded the vehicle and jumped in. Silence settled over them for a few moments before Cam gathered the courage to address the issue he'd created.

"Listen, Vala-"

"No, wait." Vala held up a hand before looking at him. "I-I didn't mean to react that way. It's just the word 'relationship'..."

"I know, I said I wasn't going to rush you and then I went and put a label on it." 

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant." Vala told him quickly, grabbing his hand. "It's just, I haven't been in a relationship in a _very_ long time. Sure, I've been married a couple of times, but those were mostly out of convenience. I _do_ want a relationship with you, Cameron. But this is something new for me and I don't want to mess it up. Can we just...take things slowly for now?"

"Yeah, of course." Cam squeezed her hand, letting out the breath he hadn't been aware of holding. "We'll move at your pace. I'm in this for the long haul so there's no need to rush things."

"Thank you, Cameron."

"Any time, Princess." Cam smiled as she settled back in her seat and turned to start the car. This was something new for both of them so he was fine taking it slowly. He knew they'd get where they needed to be eventually and he was simply going to enjoy the ride. With Vala, it was bound to be an adventure.


	6. Something Lost

So, um...this is 180 degrees different from my original concept but I really like this version. Don't hate me! Seriously, though, you guys had to know the angst was coming sooner or later.

* * *

 **Something Lost**

Vala was numb as she stared mindlessly at the wall of her quarters. It was a sensation she'd grown accustomed to over the last 5 months and she was aware that it was a coping mechanism she'd used from a very young age, a way to keep herself sane throughout everything she'd survived. And it was the only reason she was able to go on after this latest loss. Cameron had gone missing on a routine mission to a supposedly uninhabited planet and every attempt to locate him had been unsuccessful. Today was just the final blow. The IOA was insisting they declare him dead and turn their attention toward their "real" purpose for travelling through the 'gate. Whatever the hell that was. The official search was over. Oh, Vala knew all of the SG teams would continue their own searches but she wasn't hopeful they'd find anything. Why should she be when she knew no one else was? At first she'd been bombarded by people offering up assurances that they'd find him. But, little by little, each promise sounded less confident until they finally stopped altogether. Even her own team had become defeated with each passing week. They simply went about their jobs, barely even mentioning their lost teammate. And when his name did come up, the air became thick with discouragement. A light tapping on her door got her attention and she sighed in resignation. She'd known it was only a matter of time before one of her teammates came to look for her.

"Come in." she called, not bothering to even look at the door.

"Hey, you okay?" Daniel asked as he slipped softly into the room.

"I'm fine, Daniel." Still she refused to look at him.

"No, you're not." he said after a moment, grabbing her vanity chair and taking a seat in front of her.

"You're right, I'm not. But there doesn't seem to be a damn thing I can do about it." She knew she sounded bitter but she didn't care. She was just so tired of losing everything and everyone she cared about.

"Hey, you know we're not gonna give up, right? We never leave a man behind."

"But we _did_ leave him behind, didn't we?" Vala shouted and stood, anger finally washing away her daze. "We left him on that damn planet all alone!"

"We didn't have a choice." Daniel stood and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop pacing. "You _know_ that."

"Didn't have a choice? There's _always_ a choice. We could have stayed, could have figured out what happened before it was too late..." Vala felt a sob tear through her but she steadfastly held it back. She wasn't going to break. She _couldn't_.

"Don't talk like that. He might still be alive somewhere."

"Why? Because our history doesn't prove otherwise?" she spat out. "I should ever have come to this fucking planet."

"Yeah, because your life before Earth was so fulfilling."

"At least it was safe!"

"Safe from what?"

"From losing the people I love!"

Vala's eyes widened at the admission, her legs collapsing beneath her as she sagged to the bed. She'd never acknowledged this emotion before, not even to herself. And now it was too late. Before she could stop them, tears started flowing down her cheeks. She felt the mattress dip next to her and Daniel's arms enfolding her in a hug. She wept with careless abandon, unconcerned with the vulnerability she was showing. She hadn't allowed herself to feel anything for months and now she couldn't stop the torrent even if she wanted. She was so angry. With the team, with the SGC, the IOA. But mostly she was angry with herself. She should have stayed, should have kept looking. The only emotion stronger than the anger was despair. She'd finally found someone she could open up to, someone who saw her for who she was and not what she'd done and she'd lost him. She'd tried telling herself it was just another loss in a lifetime of them, but this one was different. She wasn't sure if she could survive it.

"I miss him so much." she whispered when her sobs started to subside.

"I know." Daniel rubbed a hand up and down her back. "I don't care what the IOA says, we're not going to stop looking for him. Ever."

Vala nodded against his chest before pulling back and offering up a watery smile. "Thank you, Daniel. For being here. It's nice to have a shoulder to cry on."

"That's what family is for." Daniel smiled back. "And you have plenty it here. Don't forget that."

"I won't."

"Hey, how about we grab Sam and Teal'c and go out somewhere. I'm sure we can all use a break from the base."

"Sure, just let me get cleaned up a bit. I'm sure I look an absolute fright."

"Well, you have looked better."

Vala slapped Daniel on the arm as they stood but was grateful for the joke. The loss of Cameron was still heavy on her heart, and would be for a very long time, but at least she didn't have to carry the burden alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me! I promise there is more to come. And no, this is _not_ turning into a D/V fic. It's Cam/Vala all the way!


	7. Something Found

So, it's been something close to forever since I left you guys hanging with the last installment. I do have a good excuse, though. I've been working on a special side-project for this story which I'm hoping to have completed some time this weekend. Fingers crossed!

* * *

 **Something Found**

Cam had no idea how much time had passed before he heard the glorious sounds of P-90 fire. As it was, he was only vaguely aware of what it meant. It was just too difficult to keep himself conscious for any period of time. His captors, the damn Lucian Alliance, had just put him through another round of torture and now he wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep sleep. But the part of his mind that was still functioning told him the weapons-fire meant something good, that his pain and suffering would soon be over. He just had to stay awake. Vala's face floated through his disoriented mind, centring him. She was what kept him fighting, kept him alive. She'd already lost so much in her life, he wasn't going to add himself to that list. Besides, he had something he needed to tell her. The weapons-fire drew nearer and he could hear shouting, though he couldn't really make out any actual words. His muddled brain told him the voices were familiar but, before he could figure it out, the door to his cell burst open. Looking up through half-closed lids, his face broke into a painful smile.

"Vala." he mumbled at the vision before him. She was breathing heavy, her hair was a mess and the P-90 in her hands never left it's ready position. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"Well, if it isn't the 'Hide and Go Peek' champion himself." she quipped as she made her way toward him, her smile never reaching her eyes.

"Seek." he corrected with a grunt.

"What have they done to you?" She knelt before him, taking his face gently in her hands.

"Nothing that won't heal." he coughed out, hoping he was right.

"Perhaps I can help a little." she grinned as she pulled a Goa'uld healing device from her pack. "Now, relax and I promise to make you feel at least a little bit better."

Cam did as requested, watching as her face took on an expression of extreme concentration. He felt a warmth spread through his body, the aches and pains he'd become accustomed to starting to fade little by little. He could see it was taking its toll on her, though. After a few moments, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her ministrations. Her face went from concentration to confusion and he rubbed her hand in reassurance.

"Thank you, but I think that's good enough for now."

"But-"

"I'm fine." he told her, standing slowly to prove it. Yeah, he still had some pain but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

She studied him suspiciously for a few moments before nodding and placing his arm over her shoulders.

"I assume we have a ride waiting for us?"

"Yes, the _Odyssey_ is in orbit but there's a shield around this complex. Samantha went to-"

" _Guys, I've dropped the shield."_ Sam's voice came over Vala's radio and they grinned at one another. _"Get ready for an immediate beam-out."_

"Gotta love her." Vala told him, holding him tightly.

"I love _you_." Cameron told her and watched as her eyes widened just as the white light engulfed them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't worry, I'm not leaving it there. I've already got the next (and final) chapter started. I'm hoping to finish it and the special project at the same time.


	8. Something Forever

So yeah...I am WAY later than I'd promised and I fully expect to be chastised on Twitter. But, y'know, life. Anywho, here is the conclusion to this impromptu Cam/Vala series. Hope you guys have enjoyed it.

* * *

 **Something Forever**

Vala paced the confines of her quarters in agitation. After being rescued by the _Odyssey_ , she'd managed to avoid Cameron who had been confined to sickbay for the entire trip home. Then of course Carolyn had taken over control, forcing him to have a complete work-up. It had given her ample time to think about his confession. It wasn't that she didn't believe him or that she didn't feel the same way. It was just...Was she ready for everything she knew would come next? She chewed on her nail nervously, knowing eventually avoidance would no longer be an option. That's why when a knock sounded on her door, she immediately answered it, not at all surprised to see a battered looking Cameron standing on the other side.

"Hey, Princess." he said softly. "Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." she responded with a small smile, stepping back so he could enter. "Carolyn finally set you free?"

"Yup, but I'm under strict orders not to leave the base." he chuckled but Vala could see a slight twinge in his features.

"Sit down, then." she scolded, pointing toward her bed. She was relieved when he actually listened and knelt before him, taking his face in her hands. "I wish you had let me finish healing you."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Princess." He took her hand in his, kissing the palm. "I'll be okay in a few days."

"Sometimes you can be so stubborn." she huffed and stood straight. She once more took to pacing, not wanting to look at him.

"Look who's talking." Cameron said in a serious tone.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not the one who refused to be healed. If it had been me, I would have taken the offer immediately. I mean-" Vala's rambling was cut off when Cameron caught her arm, spinning her around so they were facing each other.

"Vala." he said with a soft smile, placing a finger under her chin and coaxing her to look at him.

When their eyes finally met, he leant in and their lips met in an insistent kiss. Her hands went to the back of his head, pulling him closer, needing the physical reassurance of his presence. She released every emotion she'd felt over the last few months into the kiss and she felt him do the same. After a few moments, they both reluctantly pulled back, resting their foreheads together and breathing deeply.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Cam told her.

"Six months." she responded, anger starting to bubble up inside her.

"Huh?"

"Six months, Cameron." she pulled away from his embrace and stalked to the other side of the room. "You were gone for six bloody months!"

"Wow, really?" Cameron sounded somewhat incredulous. "Nevermind, that doesn't matter."

"It doesn't _matter_?!" Vala stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "It doesn't _matter_ that I spent the last half year worried sick about you? It doesn't _matter_ that I had to watch each time an SG team came back with no news? It doesn't _matter_ that I thought you were _dead_?!"

"That's not what I meant." He moved to reach for her but she backed away. "I only meant that I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't promise that."

"You're right." he sighed, wiping a hand over his face before looking her in the eye again. "You're right, I can't promise I won't get captured again. I can't promise I won't be killed. But neither can you."

"I'm not the one-"

"Not this time, but it's happened before and it could happen again."

This time when Cameron stepped toward her, she didn't move. She _couldn't_. Tears burnt at the back of her eyes but she refused to let them fall even as he took her face in his hands.

"Honey, we have dangerous jobs. Anything can happen to us at any time. Do you have any idea how worried I am every time we go on a mission? How afraid I am of losing you?"

"That's just my point. If we're constantly worried about losing each other, is this really worth it?" she asked, not sure which answer she wanted.

"It is for me." he told her without hesitation. "I meant what I said, Vala. I love you. _You_ are worth it for me. I'm not trying to force you into anything here. If you don't feel the same, I'll understand, but-

"But I do."

"You do what?" Cam's face took on a look of hopeful anticipation.

"I do love you, Cameron Mitchell." For the first time in too long, a genuine smile lit her face. "I love you so very much and that's why this is so difficult. I can't lose you."

"You love me?" Cam's grin grew when she nodded. He threw his arms around her, twirling them in a circle before setting her down again with a laugh. "Baby, that's the most amazing thing I've ever heard."

"I'm glad you're so thrilled but this doesn't solve anything. All it does is compound the problem. I don't know if I can live like that."

"No matter how much time we have together, isn't this worth the risk? Aren't _we_ worth it?"

"I want us to be." she told him desperately.

"Then you need to believe it."

"I'm not very good at that."

"That's okay because I am. I'm going to fight to keep this because I love you. I just need you to trust me."

"I do." Vala finally gave in. She really wanted what Cameron was offering, not sure she could live without it even if she tried. "I do trust you, Cameron. And I love you."

"So, we're in this?"

His smile was so goofy, she had to laugh and kissed him lightly. "Yeah, we're in this." Vala took a deep breath before continuing. "I've never had something like this before."

"Something like what?" he asked, a bemused smile on his adorable face and she kissed him once more before responding.

"Something forever."

* * *

 **AN:** Well, now that's complete, perhaps I can re-focus on my D/V fic.

 **AN 2:** Oh, and that special side project I mentioned? Check out my YouTube channel (I.M. Frelling-Wonko) for my Cam/Vala vid: Cam  & Vala - I Won't Give Up


End file.
